danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Species
Snakes and Smileys I think it's getting ridiculous - it's probably going to be standard to have a unique species (eg. Tree) with two "head variations": the snake head and the smiley face. Same with the recent Fish. I shall not add the fishes into Smiley and Snake until I figure out a way to solve this. --bewnt 09:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Head shape should be a subspecies classification. Therefore, all creatures are separated into the following known shapes: Smiley Skull Fairy Faceless (unless we implement spitters as an 'X face') This implies that we will have, for example, an Orange Skull Bomber Boss if for some readon, an Orange Smiley Bomber Boss is made, we will not be confused. --(SANDMASTER) 13:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) (This was moved from 'Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki).'' Due to the inconvenience of the snake-tree hybrid, I think we should restructure the species classification by adding a category: faces. This way, we show that: A snake is an object that bounces leaving a trail behind it. A skull is an oval face with eyes and no mouth, looking slightly like an actual skull. The color is green. It is not large. It is not a boss. This leads us to the Green Skull Snake. It will solve the problem with the snake trees (now called green skull tree, pink skull tree, etc.) while allowing us to classify in a more detailed fashion and avoid different faced enemies of the same color and species. It could become a difficult process to edit the article names, but I can help if possible. Please state your opinion on the opic. --(SANDMASTER) 13:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : That was the idea I was thinking about. But it brings about a problem: A LOT of enemies will have much longer names. It was "Green Snake", now it's "Green Skull Snake". "Green Smiley Tree" instead of "Green Tree". And to stay consistent, we'll even have to do "White Skull Stickman" even though there aren't any stickmen with smiley faces yet. I can't think of a better idea, I guess this may be the only way to do it, but we'll think about it. : EDIT: With this plan, most enemies will have three-word names. What about enemies like Green Smiley? If they retain their current name, it will be confusing because Smiley refers to the face, not the species. Same with the Spitters, unless we call them Blue X Spitter. --bewnt 13:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: We could make the whole thing feature based. There are the following heads: ::* Smiley face ::* Skull face (Snake/Bat/Stickman) ::* Fairy face (Fairy Snake/Fairy Bat) ::* X-spitter ::And there are the following bodies: ::* Feets - two axis-aligned boxes - used by those normal Smileys and X-Spitters ::* Worm body - head is two times repeated in a different color - Used by the snakes and jump worms ::* Wings - two triangles - for the Bats ::* Long tail - line with small filled box at the end - for the bomber dragons ::* Wheel - hexagon - (well ... obvious) ::* Skeleton - body with 2 arms and feets with lower and upper part for each - for the stickmans in the castle ::* Tree/moray - a stack of boxes - the trees/snake trees/morays/whatever ::* Fishbody - one axis-aligned box and a triangle - for the three fishes. ::Every single enemy has a certain combination of a head shape and one body shape. There isn't anything else possible. ::Colors are nearly also consistent and only two colors are needed for every enemy: The head has the first color, which characterizes it. A variant of the first color is formed by merging it with black, which is used for the smiley face and the X-spitter. The body is the second color. The long tail of bomber dragon is the only exception (see Orange Boss Bomber) which again uses the first color (head color) for the box at the tail end. ::The main problem is to derive a canonical naming scheme from it. One suggestion would be "Color1 Color2 Head Body". This would result for example in: ::* "Blue Brown Smiley Walker" Blue Smiley ::* "Orange Red Skull Dragon" Orange Boss Bomber ::* "Pink Brown Skull Tree" Pink Snake Tree (HC3), Pink Snake Tree (Lake) ::* "Orange Brown Smiley Wheel" Orange Wheel ::* "Green Brown Fairy Worm" Big Green Fairy Snake. ::* "Yellow Brown Skull Fish" Yellow Snake Fish. :: A little bit too complicated, and we also should add the "Big" and the "Boss". And maybe we could remove the "Color2". Well, but still ... I don't know ... :: --Justme2 13:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Four words? Way too complicated. I think we don't need the second colour at all. The thing I'm worried about this plan is lumping "X"s and Smileys together. They have their own distinct characteristics and attacks, they shouldn't be lumped together. --bewnt 14:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, both smileys and X-spitters would be called "Walker" (or something similar which transports the meaning "has two small feet"), because both have the box feets. But the one would be a "Smiley Walker" and the other one would be a "X Walker" (or "X-shaped Walker"). I agree there is no real need to insert the "Color2" into the name (besides in most cases it is brown ...). And I'm also not happy with the naming. We have to rethink this. ::::But the classification is independent from the name and I think those four values (head shape, head color, body shape, body color) are the best for the classification. I would mention them on every enemy page. And we definitly should base the species system on this. One possible solution would be: :::::'''Definition: A species is a certain combination of a head shape and a body shape. ::::And we could give those species any name we want. Examples (those are maybe not very good names): ::::"Skull" (head) + "Worm" (body)= "common Snake" (species) ::::"Fairy head" (head) + "Worm" (body)= "Fairy Snake" (species) ::::"Smiley" (head) + "Fish tail" (body)= "Smiley Fish" (species) ::::"Skull" (head) + "Fish tail" (body)= "Skull Fish" (species) ::::"Smiley" (head) + "trunc/bole" (body)= "Tree" (species) ::::"Skull" (head) + "trunc/bole" (body)= "Earthworm" (species), our former "snake tree" ::::Good about this would be the easy and straight forward way. The bad thing about it is you split some enemies into different species, which have a lot in common (Bat/Fairy Bat, Snake/Fairy Snake, Tree/Earthworm, Smiley Fish/Skull Fish). But I don't think this is too bad. That what makes them similar is mainly based on the "body" and therefore it is still represented. --Justme2 15:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC)